erfandomcom-20200215-history
Faith
Faith is the 16th episode of the 3rd season of "E.R." It was first aired on February, 20 1997. It was written by John Wells and directed by Jonathan Kaplan. Plot Carol will hear whether her suspension is permanent or not. Mark and Doyle do what they can to get a patient with Down syndrome on a heart transplant list. NBC Description BEGINNINGS AND ENDINGS: Dr. Benton's attempt to placate Carla (Lisa Nicole Carson) is met with contempt and he returns to the hospital for the first time since his appendectomy. Dr. Carter is working extra-long hours to cover shifts left vacant by Dr. Gant's death, but he manages to catch another doctor's critical error. When Dr. Greene (Anthony Edwards) learns that a 37-year-old Down's Syndrome patient with an enlarged heart has been denied a heart transplant, he takes the matter up with Dr. Pomerantz (Jami Gertz). Complying with the demands of an 18-year-old cystic fibrosis patient (guest star Chad Lindberg), Dr. Ross (George Clooney) must remove the respirator which keeps the boy alive. Following her suspension, Nurse Hathaway (Julianna Margulies) is reinstated at the hospital and decides to take the medical admissions test. Jeanie (Gloria Reuben) and Dr. Fischer (Harry J. Lennix) continue their tentative relationship with a second date. Short summary It's decision day for Carol Hathaway who will learn the results of the investigation and whether her suspension will become permanent. She is also toying with the idea of writing the medical school admissions test. Benton finally comes to terms with the death of Dennis Gant and Dr. Hicks provides him with support. His pregnant ex-girlfriend Carla Reece doesn't want anything to do with him, however. Dr. Carter challenges Dr. Anspaugh's diagnosis of a patient. Mark Greene and Maggie Doyle desperately try to get a patient with Down's syndrome on a heart transplant list, but come up against an unexpected obstacle. Dr. Ross again meets a young cystic fibrosis patient he had treated several weeks before. Now 18 years old, he wants to Ross to remove him from the ventilator even though it almost certainly means he will die. Characters * Anthony Edwards as Mark Greene * George Clooney as Doug Ross * Noah Wyle as John Carter * Julianna Margulies as Carol Hathaway * Gloria Reuben as Jeanie Boulet * Laura Innes as Kerry Weaver * Eriq La Salle as Peter Benton Trivia Quotes Dr. Doug Ross: So why did you go ahead and take it? Nurse Carol Hathaway: The MCATs? Dr. Doug Ross: Mm-hmm. Nurse Carol Hathaway: For me. Just wanted to see if I was good enough. Dr. Doug Ross: You are. ___________________________________ Carter is showing everyone pictures from Benton's appendectomy Dr. Mark Greene: Yikes, what is that? Dr. John Carter: That's Benton's appendix in a jar on my mantle. ___________________________________ hands her Barbie to Dr. Greene Louise Cupertino: For you. Mrs. Cupertino: She likes to share. Nurse Chuny Marquez: Malibu Barbie was my favorite too. Dr. Mark Greene: I was kind of partial to Ken. Louise Cupertino: disapprovingly Ken? Dr. Mark Greene: You don't like Ken? Louise Cupertino: Too pretty. __________________________________ Carla Reece: Peter You go back to worrying about yourself, because that's what you do best. __________________________________ Mary Cain: There will be a written warning placed in your file for a year, and the three weeks you missed due to your suspension will be deducted from your vacation time. Nurse Carol Hathaway: That's it? Mary Cain: You preferred a public flogging? Category:Episodes Category:Season 3